The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic devices that can be conformably applied to non-planar surfaces, and more specifically to masks and stencils for applying conforming electromagnetic device structures to non-planar surfaces by selective metallization methods such as vacuum deposition and electrochemical coating.
Prior art approaches for making, for example, conformal antenna arrays on non-planar, often double-curved, airborne surfaces include multiple layers and tiles of printed circuit board (PCB) elements; and, PCB elements on flexible substrates.
Both approaches require intricate and time-consuming assembly steps, and introduce unwanted artifacts from applying primarily flat components to curved surfaces.
Direct patterning of electromagnetic devices on cylindrical or single curved surfaces has been accomplished by directive deposition through shadow masks and flexible contact masks.
Fully conformable electromagnetic devices have been made using direct writing processes in which robotic styluses seamlessly deposit thin layers of metallic ink. This approach can make fine line widths for precisely selective metallization, but is limited by the serial nature of the process and the physical and electrical properties of conductive ink.
There is, therefore, a need for better methods for making conformable electromagnetic structures.
There is a further need for optimized parameters for such conformable electromagnetic structures.